


Guidance

by Sensue



Series: Suitcase of Memories [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Angry Dean Winchester, Armchair Therapy, Brotherhood AU, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dimension Travel, Domestic Violence, Gen, Jack Needs a Hug, Threats of Violence, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensue/pseuds/Sensue
Summary: Castiel crosses dimensions for assistance that only Dr. Mackland Ames can provide. AU of the Brotherhood AU. Contains dimensional travel. The Castiel/Dean relationship in Season 13 was one-sided.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suitcase of Memories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887088
Kudos: 4





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is an AU of the Brotherhood AU.
> 
> In the original Brotherhood AU series, it was said that Mackland Ames had never met the angels but believed them to be positive forces of good. He had faith.
> 
> I desperately wanted to bring my two favorite characters together in some way even though the official Brotherhood series ended before any of the new characters being introduced on the show. Therefore, I've crossed God's other dimensions to bring Castiel from S13 when he gets back from the Empty to the Brotherhood AU. BAU timeline is sometime after Mac and Esme are married and Dean is settled down with Juliet. Just go with the flow.
> 
> The missing child case that I was referencing was the Watts Family murders (albeit subtly). (That case still haunts me to this day.)
> 
> Dedicated to churchlady63 and Meilean who helped beta this chapter.
> 
> To: Nurselife – your comment about how Mac's support wasn't often reciprocated inspired me. This one's for you!

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-NJ5_jD58mR8/YAOvEmGtdTI/AAAAAAAAAw4/wNhMfr5BsdUTtvDGCAmlvZah7lv10m_FACLcBGAsYHQ/s0/guidance.jpg)

The fireplace crackled, but the usual warmth and comfort that he enjoyed were not to be found this night. He drank from the tiny bottles of bourbon offered in his hotel room in Fredrick, Colorado, ignoring the ridiculous price tag in his disillusionment. It wasn't often that he was called in to assist the FBI anymore with a missing child case, but couldn't say no at the chance to assist, for all the good it had done.

If there was one thing Dr. Mackland Ames hated it was a failure, especially when it ended in the death of a family. He'd been at this long enough to know that he couldn't save everyone – but this one was likely to haunt him for some time. Mac had tested the murderer and quickly established that he hadn't been possessed by a demon during the crime. It was planned over weeks, wanting to rid himself of his family so that he'd start fresh with his new girlfriend.

Trying to shake the feelings of despair, Mac called his wife and then his son to check on their welfare and to hear their voices. Both had heard the news on Twitter nearly instantaneously as the events unfolded. The world they lived in was harsh, with no compassion for grief or privacy any longer. It seemed the more gruesome the crime, the faster the media published their reports. This one, they'd already named the killer the 'family annihilator' as the man had murdered his pregnant wife and two small daughters. His family's videos went viral and analyzed by millions of curious people, instead of being enjoyed by the family as intended. There were already rumors of a Lifetime Movie, less than 24 hours after the arrest. It was incomprehensible to the logical and empathetic doctor.

Mac had promised Esme that he'd eat dinner and get a good night's sleep, before finishing up his report so that he could head back home. He'd placed a delivery order for soup and salad, but when it arrived, it seemed less appetizing than the photo online. The alcohol seemed a safer bet.

When he heard the whoosh of air behind him, Mackland regretted that choice. At one time, he'd always had at least two bodyguards with him. Since his retirement from the Brotherhood, it seemed unnecessary. Now, he was alone in a hotel room barefooted and wearing a bathrobe. The weapons were in the closet across the room. In his current state of impairment, Mac would be easy pickings.

Snatching the closest thing he had to a weapon, he spun with the fire poker held high.

The man holding up his hands in peace was wearing a long beige trench coat. The black dress pants and the white shirt would have looked fitting if not for the blue tie, which sat loosely around his neck. He looked about as dangerous as a middle-class salesman if it weren't for the otherworldly essence that Mac's psychic abilities were detecting.

"Hello, Dr. Ames" the being greeted. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I forgot about social etiquette." He put his arms down and continued to stare expressionlessly at the doctor.

"Who and what are you?"

"I'm Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel recited, the last part a lie if only by his inflection.

Lowering the metal rod, Mackland exhaled a sigh of relief. "Castiel. I've heard so much about you. Thank you for what you did for Sam, Dean, and Caleb. The boys say that you've become family to them." He held out a hand to him.

The angel seemed perturbed at the praise, as if he were unused to it, but returned the handshake. "There's no need to thank me. I'm not the Castiel of this world. I've traveled across dimensions."

Suddenly, fear flooded his body at the thought of why Castiel of another world would seek him out. He had heard the angel had the power to travel across time to help show what was and what could be. "Are they alright? Dean? Sam? Caleb?"

"They are well. I simply desired to speak with you." Castiel reassured but seemed to flounder once he noticed the man's state of undress. "Perhaps I've come at a bad time. I could return at your convenience."

Mackland smiled, Dean Winchester's observations of his friend were accurate. The guardian angel that had saved him was a socially awkward geeky little guy in a trench coat. "I'm happy to speak with you tonight since you've come all this way to see me. If you'd excuse me for a few minutes, I'll change into something more appropriate."

With that, he went into the closet and pulled out a change of clothing. There was a moment of indecision on what to wear when speaking to a messenger of God but didn't have much of a choice with the selection that he packed for his trip. Mac just picked out a clean sweater and dress pants along with matching footwear.

Before stepping into the bathroom to change, he gestured to the room, "please make yourself comfortable. I'll be just a moment."

He got dressed nervously for the first time in years, trying to figure out what a being of his power would ever want to discuss with him. In all of these years, the angel had never reached out to him before. At the last second, Mac brushed his teeth and dabbed a bit of aftershave, then laughed into the mirror at his ridiculousness.

Putting on an air of confidence, he walked out of the bathroom and found Castiel wandering around the suite. The angel noticed him remarking, "I had no idea motels like this existed. From the locales that I have visited with Dean and Sam, I had assumed they were all of the same quality."

Mac smiled, explaining, "There are different ratings of hotels based on accommodations. The rating starts at 1-star for the lowest quality to 5-star at the highest quality and asking price. The establishments that Samuel and Dean occupy are usually among the 1-to-2-star variety. This is a 5-star location." Going over to the coffee bar area, Mac played host. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

Castiel nodded, "coffee, please." Then, he followed Dr. Ames to the counter and inspected the dark polished wood of the bar.

Mac handed him the hot drink, then motioned to the two antique chairs in front of the fireplace. "Would you like to sit and talk?"

Nodding, Castiel sat in the seat across from him. For a while, both sat quietly watching the flames flicker. "I apologize. I've – never done this before."

With a small chuckle, Mac seconded the sentiment, "I've also not done this before. To be frank, I'm a bit confused as to why you've sought me out. While I'm an avid researcher, my specialty doesn't extend to the heavenly world. I'm afraid that Pastor James Murphy had been more knowledgeable than I on the subject."

"My wish to speak to you is unrelated to Heaven," Castiel said softly. "I wanted to request your assistance in a personal matter."

"If it's within my power and ability, I'd be happy to help." Mac offered sincerely. It was in his nature to be of service to anyone who requested it.

Castiel's head tilted to the side, "Thank you, Dr. Ames. You are very kind and generous. In my time on Earth, I've found that to be a unique trait among humans." He paused to take a sip of coffee, then started on his request. "I've been told that the best way to learn a new skill is to find a mentor who is considered an expert in the subject."

"Please, call me Mac. Everyone does. And yes, that is one of the most effective ways to learn something new. However, there are other paths to education if mentoring doesn't suit you. What are you trying to learn?"

"I have recently been charged with raising a Nephilim of archangel descent. His name is Jack. He's gentle and sweet but can become easily overwhelmed. Sometimes, he loses control of his powers and lashes out when frightened. There are days that I don't know the right thing to do. I promised Jack's mother, Kelly that I would guide and protect him. I cannot fail in this as I have previously," shame colored the angel's cheeks. "Your reputation and skill have been widely conveyed. It has been said that you are the best father across the dimensions. I would like to learn from you if you will have me as a student."

Mac's jaw dropped open, stunned into silence. For a second, he considered that this was a practical joke that his son had convinced a heavenly being into performing. "I'm sorry, who referred you to me?"

Castiel sat up straighter in the chair, "While usually I would ask Dean Winchester for his opinion and base my decisions on his advice, due to the importance of this mission, I needed to ask all of the humans in my 'network' for their guidance."

"May I ask for additional details regarding these conversations?" Mac hedged, not wanting to anger the angel, but needing more information on how exactly he was put in this situation. He doubted his son would invite an angel to meet him without warning or an introduction.

"When I would struggle with how to answer Jack's questions or correct his behavior, I would ask my friends for help and the discussion began with 'What would Mac do?' Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Caleb consider you to be the 'source of truth' when it comes to parenting. Dean has said throughout the years that I've known him that he wished that you had raised him instead of John Winchester. That had you been his father, that he wouldn't be as screwed up. Sam had mentioned that your direction led him to turn his life around as an adult. That you accepted his blunders and never rejected him. For that, he would always be grateful. Bobby merely stated that you were a good man and an even better father. Caleb, well, he can be quite verbose in his anecdotes regarding you. Caleb told me that when he was young, he struggled to contain his powers like how Jack was currently faring and that you had assisted him. He told tales of how patient and supportive you were with him even though he'd made several near-fatal mistakes along the way. Also, I queried other hunters like Jody, and there seemed to be a firm consensus in your expertise. They have all spoken highly of you. It's why I decided to ask you to mentor me."

There was a sudden lump in his throat and Mac wiped at the tears that had stung at his eyes.

"I've upset you." Castiel seemed flustered.

"No," Mac swallowed, "I'm not upset. I'm – overwhelmed and happy in knowing I had impacted their lives to that extent that they would refer me. Thank you."

Mac went over to the bar and poured himself a cup of water trying to reset. "Why don't you tell me about Jack?"

"Jack Kline was born on May 18, 2017. His mother Kelly, before she had died, named him and taught him of the dangers he faced. She thought it would be dangerous if he was born an infant, so he decided that it was best to grow quickly. I'm ashamed that I could not be there for him upon his birth. I feel that the delay in our meeting may have caused him harm." Castiel's head dropped below his shoulders, so Mac came up, and intuitively placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It sounds as if you cared very much about him from the start."

"Yes, he and his mother had formed a bond. She was good." A small smile lit across Castiel's face as he remembered their time together.

"Did you purposefully 'delay your meeting'?" Mac prompted.

"No," Castiel looked up earnestly, "I would have been there for Jack had I not died."

It was on the tip of Mac's tongue to ask how he had died and returned but decided that for the current topic of conversation, it wasn't of import. "It sounds like you did everything in your power to be there for him, then."

"Yes."

Mac felt as if he were traveling an unknown road. "Is there something specific that concerns you?"

"He's an innocent with timeless knowledge and incredible yet unschooled power, beyond my own. The forces of darkness, Lucifer, wish to corrupt and manipulate him to their ends. He's afraid and naïve of the ways of the world. I find myself conflicted at wanting to shield him, yet knowing that the more prepared he is, the safer that he will be. Kelly had believed that I would be the one to guide him down a righteous path, but I'm not someone she should have put her trust in."

Mac immediately saw the parallels in raising Caleb. From the time he started fostering the twelve-year-old, he had worried that his son would be influenced by the forces of evil. Had Caleb been taken by demons, his heritage would have been twisted into developing him into a weapon against humankind. However, it seemed that he had something the angel did not - faith.

Pulling up his chair to move closer in, Mac shared his knowledge. "In my experience, children always have the potential for both good and evil. Yet the world we live in is gray and you can never achieve perfection."

"Yes, I've experienced that as well," he grumbled. For Castiel, that realization had nearly come too late. It was a miracle that they all came out unscathed, else the world would have burned in the war between heaven and hell.

Mac placed a hand on Castiel's wrist, meeting his eyes. "The best way to counteract fear is through faith."

Shoulders rounded, Castiel's head dropped low. He stared at his hands as if he'd lost something valuable. When he spoke, it was a whisper, "I've – lost my faith in my Father."

"The faith that I'm speaking of is faith in your son," Mac spoke passionately. He believed in the innate goodness of people. If this boy was as Castiel described, he was like any other child with the potential inside them. They only needed to be molded.

Sitting back in the chair, Castiel focused on the fire's flames. Doubt filled his tone, "Dean often says that my faith is misplaced. That I'm stupid to believe that Jack wouldn't turn."

The angel seemed fixated on Dean's judgments instead of trusting in himself. To Mac, it was another sign of low self-esteem. "Do you believe that Jack would succumb to Lucifer's influence?"

Turning towards the doctor, Castiel spoke emphatically, "No, I've seen the good in him."

"Speaking impartially and to summarize what you're telling me; Dean is negatively swaying you to lose faith in Jack." Mac forced his mindset to neutrality as he automatically would have moved to defend the Winchesters to a stranger otherwise.

Waving his arms as he spoke, Castiel explained, "Dean is angry. Jack is frightened of him; Dean has threatened to kill him if he goes 'dark side'. I'm angry on Jack's behalf."

Taking on a counselor's tone, Mac sympathized. "It's difficult to be placed in the middle of a conflict by the two people you love most."

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know that I loved them both?"

Smiling, Mac enlightened him, "If someone had threatened to kill my son, and I stayed in the relationship, it would have been because I loved them. I would have also asked for help as you have. You did a good job, Castiel. Do you feel that you and Jack are safe with Dean?"

He spoke as if he were unsure, "things have settled to cold tolerance. I don't believe Dean will attack Jack without cause."

Mac closed his eyes; while the Dean Winchester of this world had overcome and defeated his demons, it was upsetting to know in another world, the son was repeating the father's sins. He loved Dean and never thought him capable of violence against a child, even one that was as powerful as a Nephilim. If this were a man or woman discussing their significant other, he'd advise leaving the relationship with their child if they felt unsafe. But this was the supernatural world, and safety was never assured. "Would you and Jack leave if the risks of violence were to escalate?"

"Yes." If Jack were at risk, he'd sacrifice his friendship with the Winchesters, though it would hurt him to do so.

The doctor was glad to hear that. "That's good. You're making Jack your priority. That's what a great father does. How does Jack feel about you?"

"Jack chose me to be his father. He brought me back from the Empty because wanted me in his life," Castiel said proudly.

"Then, you're doing the best that you can in an unknown and untried circumstance. Sometimes the only thing that you can do is set a good example. Children often subconsciously emulate their parents."

Face falling, Castiel quickly replied, "I have made many mistakes that I would not want Jack to imitate."

With a pat to the angel's knee Mac agreed, "Yes, that's part of growth. Sometimes you make a mistake and suffer the consequences, but you can learn from them. Be truthful and use it as a tool to teach Jack. If there's respect between you, he'll listen. He's also liable to make his own mistakes – some that you probably never considered."

"If I've not considered them, how do I handle it when it occurs?" His brow was scrunched up as if he were given puzzle pieces without a picture.

The doctor lectured his willing student. "There are many ways to handle missteps and settle conflicts. You can discuss them in an informal meeting and find solutions together as a family. You can negotiate a punishment to fit the crime. You can take a short break until the situation is no longer volatile; grounding the child. You can ignore it and trust that they will find their own way. It depends on the severity of the error and your disposition."

Shaking his head, Castiel asked, "How will I know what's best for Jack?"

"You can try all of the suggestions and see what works best for you. You can ask a friend for advice. If it's a situation that other parents have faced, you can research. There's no right or wrong, Castiel. The fact that you're asking these questions is enough. Trust in yourself."

"May I return for advice, should I need it?" Castiel asked, words spaced out and thoughtful.

Nodding, Mac stood. Castiel mirrored him. The doctor handed the angel his business card with his contact information from habit, unsure how interdimensional communication could occur and therefore stuck to what he knew. "My contact information is on that card. I might not have the answer that you're looking for, but I promise to help find a solution."

Holding out his hand, Castiel praised, "This was an enjoyable conversation. You didn't once tell me to 'shut the fuck up and grow a pair' or to 'stop whining and solve my own damn problems'." He smiled and pulled the doctor in for a hug. "Thank you, Mac."

Chuckling, Mac patted his back then pulled away. "My pleasure. Perhaps I could meet Jack one day."

Castiel's face lit up, "That would nice. I'll see if Jack would like to visit. Thank you again for your counsel."

"You're welcome."

In the next blink, Castiel was gone and Mac was left alone in the hotel room. He sat down facing the fireplace. With a smile on his lips, he poked through the glowing material. He was curious about Jack and his role in the lives of his other-world family.

It felt warm and peaceful after the unexpected visit, knowing that he made a difference today.

The end.


End file.
